Deaths Embrace
by akaruiookami
Summary: Suze is knocking at deaths door is this really the end?
1. Stabbed

DISCALIMER: I don't own anything in the mediator series. However I do own this plot so please don't steal it from me or I will have to sick my cyber ninjas on you.

A/N Okay this is my first mediator fic so please please don't kill me if it sucks really badly. This is going to be a fairly short story but please review anyway.

~Kami~

Curse those darn ghosts! Curse Maria de Silvia Diego! And most of all CURSE PAUL SLATER! After all it's all their fault. Why can't those two ever accept defeat? Now because of them I'm lying here in a pool of blood. MY blood no less. And to top it all of I was wearing a brand new designer dress. It was gorgeous, and now it's ruined. Yup a hundred bucks right down the drain. You would think Maria of all people would have at least some appreciation for fashion. But no, Miss I'm so better than you because my name is de Silvia had to go and stab me in the back with a knife. Well I have one question for you? If she's so much better than me then why is she always trying to kill me hmmm? Funny how the world works isn't it? 

Well this was so not funny. It was actually starting to hurt a lot. Then again I guess that's what happens to you when you get stabbed in the back, in more ways than one. I tried to call Jesse. Maybe he could help me. Before I could though my vision started to blur and darkness overcame me.

Hey this is nice. No pain, no ghosts, no knife wielding maniacs, no anything, just an empty weightless void. Wait a minute am I dead!? That's when I remembered Paul and Maria and her godforsaken knife. Paul had come up to my room to talk to me about shifting, or so he said. That was my first mistake, trusting anything Paul Slater said. Especially after what he did to Jesse. Anyway while he was talking, Maria snuck up behind me and plunged her knife in my back. That's when I saw the evil glint in Paul's eye. She yanked out the knife and I collapsed to the ground. Then she disappeared, having done her part. Paul leaned down until his face was right next to my ear, I shivered involuntarily, not in a good way either, and whispered, 

"Remember Suze, I don't like to lose, especially to that dead cowboy of yours."

Okay that really pissed me off. How dare he insult my Jesse! I tried to punch him in the face or at least knee him in the…well you know, but I couldn't move. Paul only laughed at my efforts.

"Goodbye now Suzie" he patted my cheek and left.

Oh he was so dead! No one, my mother aside, calls me Suzie! I tried to get up and follow him, but I still couldn't move. What had that b**** done to me? My eyes started to fill with frustrated tears. God how I hated crying. I guess that's when I blacked out. Well at least I'm not dead just unconscious, at least I hope so. I couldn't die yet, I never got to say goodbye to Jesse. At this thought my filled with tears again, only I didn't care this time. Who was going to see anyway? I was never going to see Jesse again. I would never be able to tell him how I felt. I should have told him a long time ago but I was just to scared. Blast my non-existent courage. I was starting to sob really hard now. How was my mother going to react to this? She would never know what happened to me, and what about Sleepy, Doc, and even Dopey? I could never say goodbye to anyone and they would never know what had really happened to me. I would never get to talk to my mom or Andy again. All this because of Paul and his jealousy. My tears were really falling now but I really didn't care anymore. I almost thought I heard a voice call my name, but through all my pain and anger I couldn't place who it was.

Yay! Chapter 1 complete. Don't worry it should get better. I have the next part already written but I'm not going to post it until I get five reviews. So if you want to know what happens review! I am such a mean author aren't I? Just review and it will all be good.

~kami-chan~


	2. Tears

A/N Hey I'm back. Sorry it took me a while to get this up its been a busy week. People reviewed I'm so happy! It must not suck as bad as I thought it would. Maybe there is hope for me after all. Anyway on to the chapter! Oh and in case anyone is wondering I do not own anything in the mediator series. So please don't sue me. On to the story! 

~Kami~

~Jesse~

I could feel Susannah's panic but I could not go to her. I tried again and again but I could not materialize in her room. There must have been a block around her room or something. When at last I found a way in, the block suddenly disappeared, the sight before my eyes would have struck me dead, if I hadn't been already. I swore under my breath. There was Susannah, my querida, lying unconscious on the floor, in a pool of blood. Her blood. I shivered at the sight of the girl I loved lying there near death. I rushed over to her side and picked up her hand. I felt a pulse but just barely. Her face was pale white. I knew she didn't have much time left. The thought of her dying filled me with cold fear. I couldn't lose her. I called her name softly trying to wake her. She didn't respond to my voice, my eyes were slowly filling with tears. I reached out a hand to touch her cold, tearstained cheek. Slowly a tear fell from my overflowing eyes, it slid down my face and fell onto to Susannah's perfect face. My hand trembled as I reached down to wipe it away from her face. I tenderly swept a lock of her brown hair from her eyes. What happened to her? How could I have let her get hurt like this? By now I was crying uncontrollably. The girl I loved more than anything was dying right in front me and I couldn't even say goodbye. I called her name again searching her face for a response, a tear, anything to let me know she was there. I wrapped my arms around her and cradled her against my chest. I would not let her go. As long as there was breath in my body I would never let her go. I rocked her gently, back and forth, and stroked her hair, now damp from my tears, murmuring that I loved her. Begging her to come back, pleading with her not to leave me. (A/N poor Jesse! *wipes a tearfrom her eye*)

*******************************************************************************************

~Suze~

I heard it again; I heard a voice call my name. Why did it sound so scared? That's when it hit me, Jesse! It was Jesse. He was calling me, begging me to come back. He kept telling me not to give up, to hold on. I had to get back to him. I had to. I had to let him know everything was going to be all right. I would hold on, for Jesse. I couldn't give up now. Not after all we've been through. I closed my eyes and let darkness overcome me. Then I opened my eyes.

~Jesse~

I close my eyes and held her to my chest. My tears wouldn't stop falling. She had to come back she just had to. I couldn't go on with out her, and I didn't want to. She was the reason I was still here on this earth. I was here to protect her, and I had failed. I buried my face in hair.

"I'm sorry querida, I'm so sorry. Please don't leave like this. Please don't go."

I opened my eyes and looked down at her face. They widened in shock. Her beautiful green eyes were open and they locked with mine. She gave me a small, weak smile. She reached up to brush a tear from my cheek.

"Don't cry Jesse."

She said to me in a small voice. She tried to say more, but I put I finger to her lips to silence her. She didn't need to say anything. She was awake that was all that mattered to me. However, the words she said only made me cry harder, more from relief that fear. I looked down at her face, her perfect, flawless face, and saw her green eyes filling with tears. Her eyes were also filled with pain, which she was desperately trying to hide. She needed help fast, but I couldn't leave her here like this.

"Querida what happened, who did this to you?"

She closed her eyes, my grip on her tightened in panic. When her eyes opened again they were glazed over and I knew she was trying hard to speak. When she did speak it was only one word, but that one word was enough to make my blood boil, if I had any that is.

"Paul"

Then she lost consciousness again.

"No! Susannah, wake up! Please don't go!" 

I heard cold, cruel laughter behind me.

"Aww, how cute the cowboy comes to the rescue."

I gently laid her head on the floor, and stood up to face the man who was responsible for doing this to my querida.

"Are those tears? Man I knew you were soft, but not that soft. It seems that you're a little late deSilvia. She's lost too much blood, she's gone, and there isn't a thing you can do to save her."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Dios I hated this boy more than anyone in my life, and death. That is a very long time. I reached out and grabbed his shirt and held him against the wall, in what I sincerely hoped was an uncomfortable manner.

"What did you do to her Slater?" I growled at him. I was angry and I would kill him for what he did 

to my querida.

" Oh, I did nothing. Let's just say someone owes me a favor, and she also happens to be ver handy with a knife."

That could only mean Maria, she stabbed Susannah. Paul, the piece of vermin that he is, was smiling in a sick twisted way. His eyes had a far off look as he spoke.

"Now no one can have her." 

I didn't want to waste anymore breath on Slater. He didn't deserve it anyway. So I simply punched him in the face grabbed him by the throat and walked over to Susannah's window, and threw him out headfirst. I really hoped he wouldn't be back. He could die for all I care, and he deserved it for what he did to my querida. I knelt down at her side again.

"Hold on Susannah, I'll be right back." I kissed her cheek softly. I had to get the priest. Maybe he 

could help her some how. Leaving her side was possibly one of the hardest things I've had to do. I had to leave her though she needed help badly. With a last look at her pale, lifeless face I disappeared with a shimmer.

~Suze~

I opened my eyes to see Jesse holding onto me like he would never let me go. When he opened his dark eyes I saw that they were bright with tears. I reached up to wipe on away from his cheek. Thankfully my arm seemed to be working. "Please don't cry Jesse." This only made him cry harder. I don't know why but this made me cry to. I couldn't help it. If Jesse was crying then there really must be something wrong with me. Jesse never cried. I tried to tell him that I was fine, and that I loved him, but he wouldn't let me talk. He asked me what happened. I almost didn't tell him, but I realized I couldn't keep this from him. My vision was starting to blur but I had to hold on. After I finally got the word out, I saw his gaze brighten with anger. I couldn't say anything else. I was trying to force away the darkness, Jesse's eyes were sharp with anger but they softened into a look of concern when I started to close my eyes. No! I couldn't leave him again, I had to stay awake for Jesse's sake, but it was no use the darkness was returning. I saw all the pain in Jesse's eyes; pain at seeing me hurt like this. I tried to reach up and touch his face, but I couldn't move anymore. I tried to stay lost in his gaze, to forget the pain, but it went black. 

A/N That was so sad! I almost started crying as I wrote this chapter. You people are probably going to hate me now, but please keep reading. I'll try and get the next part up soon. Please review, because if I don't get reviews I won't post. I have a couple of questions for you people who review. What do you think is going to happen? Do you think Suze is going to die? And do you think Paul got what he deserved? I think he did. Please review! Tell me what you think, what you like, what you hate, everything. I bid you all Adieu 

~Kami-chan~


	3. Broken

A/N hello all sorry it took so long I haven't had a lot of time to update. I also gave up fanfiction for lent. I know it sounds a little stupid but at least I can update on Sundays. Anyways this is the second to last chapter anyway. By the way I don't anything in the mediator series. But I could devise a diabolical plot to steal Jesse and make him mine Mwahahahaha. Lets see first I'll need the continent of Australia… * suddenly aware of readers shuts up immediately smiling slightly and casting furtive glances around* Ahh! I hope no one heard me. Anyway onto the chapter how it was worth the wait. *run away muttering about her secret plot to overthrow the world* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Father Dom POV

          Jesse appeared in front of me so suddenly that I almost dropped the candle I was carrying to the church. He looked so upset and afraid that I was struck speechless for a moment. I had never seen Jesse show so much fear before. He was usually so collected (A/N yeah but Suze isn't usually lying in a pool of blood dying now is she?)

          "Father… Susannah… Knife… Paul… Help!" I could barely understand what he was saying. But I could hear the panic in his voice, and in see it in his eyes.

          "Jesse, what happened? Where is Susannah? I spoke in a calm voice trying to reassure him. He just seemed to panic more. When I took a closer look at him I saw that his shirt was soaked with blood. "Jesse what happened to you? Why is there blood…?"

          "Padre I think she's dying!" I dropped the candle I was holding at his words. It lay forgotten as I looked sharply at him.

          "WHAT!"

          "Just get over there and hurry!" Then he disappeared no doubt to Susannah's side. I rushed to my office and grabbed my keys. I arrived at her house in less than ten minutes. My heart was beating loudly as I climbed the stairs to her bedroom. I help by breath while I opened the door, dreading what I might find. However I never expected to see Susannah lying on the floor covered in blood.

          "Oh dear lord in Heaven." I said I quick prayer before I entered the room. Jesse looked up at me, his face stained with tears. I saw a faint trace of hope in his eyes. He had her head in his lap and was gently stroking her face. He looked so broken. I knew how he felt about her; even though I disapproved I still understood his pain. I also didn't think there was anything I could do.

Jesse POV

          I heard the priest come in and I looked up at him. He had to be able to help he just had to. She wasn't waking up. He rushed over to where I was on the floor and kneeled next to Susannah. My grip on her tightened.

          "Jesse what happened? Is she…?" he didn't finish the sentence but I knew what he was going to say, was she dead. 

          "No, not yet anyway." I heard him sigh in relief. "Slater was here along with Maria…" I couldn't finish. I should have been here I should have prevented this. I Slater comes back I will kill him I swear.

          "Jesse let go of her." I ignored what the priest was saying. I just held on tighter, I would not let her go. If I let her go she would die. Somehow I was sure of this. I heard the priest sigh and sit down next to me. I looked over at him and saw that his blue eyes were filled with tears and sadness. "Jesse I know how you are feeling, but you must let go for a minute. I need to look at her wound. Now where is it?" I reluctantly loosened my grip on her.

          "Her back, She was stabbed." I gently lifted her up so he could see the knife wound in her back. I heard him wince when he looked at her." I hoped he could help her. I was starting to lose hope that she would make it.

Father Dom POV

          I gasped when I saw the stab wound in her back. It was a miracle that she was still breathing. Jesse gathered her up in his arms and gently carried her over to her bed. She lay there so lifeless. I shuddered involuntarily. Jesse brushed her hair gently away from her face and whispered something so softly that I couldn't hear. I got up and put a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at me, then back down at Susannah, his gaze never leaving her face. That one look was enough though; I saw all the pain and love in eyes.

          "Father, it's not fair," he said softly.

          "I know Jesse, life is very often fair." I left the room to get some bandages. There was no use in calling a doctor. She was to far gone. Only God could save her now. I couldn't bring myself to tell Jesse though. When I came back to the room a few minutes later, I found her awake. I dropped the armload of bandages and just stared. She saw me and gave me a weak smile.

          "Hey Father D glad you could make it." She drew in a shuddering breath and turned back to Jesse."

Jesse POV

          She opened her eyes just as the priest left. I squeezed her hand to let her know I was there. I was so relieved she was awake, maybe she would pull through after all. She looked at me for a long time. She was trying to say something, but she couldn't get the words out. She turned her head as the priest walked in. She said something to him but I didn't hear it. I was to busy watching her chest rise and fall slowly. She drew in a shuddering breath. My heart lurched in panic and reached over and wrapped my arms around her. When she looked up at me I saw pain in her eyes, I heard it in her voice when she spoke.

          "Jesse, don't let me go, don't forget me Okay." I could only nod, why was she telling me this? She looked at me expectantly as if waiting for my answer.

          "I promise Querida," my voice was shaking and my eyes were filling with more tears. She relaxed when I said this.

          "Goodbye Jesse, I love you." she went still and breath left her body.

          "Susannah wake up! Come back Querida! Don't go please don't leave." My voice was filled with panic she couldn't be gone she just couldn't.

          "Jesse, she's… gone." I turned and saw Father Dominic holding onto the bed frame. He was crying so hard I thought he was going to fall over. He left the room as if he couldn't stand it any longer. Or maybe he just wanted to leave me alone. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter. 

          "Susannah you can't leave me, you just can't. I love you Susannah. You have to come back." I held her now lifeless body in my arms and cradled her against my chest. I couldn't let her go. I promised I would never leave her. The sight of her pale face and her unseeing eyes were something that would haunt me forever. I couldn't believe that Susannah, my Querida was dead. If felt my heart dying and I collapsed to the floor. I was crying uncontrollably, murmuring nonsense into her hair, begging her to come back. With her dying breath she had told me that she loved me, and I had been to much of a coward to tell her the same. I loved her with all my heart and I always will. I will never to leave her, even in death I would protect her, no matter what I had to do. I would not desert her. I promised her that. 

Father Dom POV

          She's gone. I can't believe she is really gone. She looked so broken. It broke my heart to see her like that. I don't how Jesse is going to cope with this. How is her family going to react? I don't know how I can go back to the way things used to be. I had gotten quite used to Susannah being around. Even when I saw her in there, I didn't really want to believe that she would die. She had always been so strong.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Whew that chapter finished. Please don't kill me. There is one more chapter to go. It could turn out happy it really could. But if I don't get reviews than I will just leave it all sad, but if I get review I will add another chapter. Sorry to all you who didn't want this to happen, but I had to for it to work. Please keep reading. Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. It flatters me that people like my story. Now please press the pretty purple button and tell me what you think. 

                             ~Kami chan


	4. light

Hello all. Sorry for the wait but its here at last the final chapter in this short story and I hope you all like it. Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. It flatters me that you like it. To the person who said that Meg Cabot would die if she saw what I did to her character: I am sorry you feel that way, obviously you are entitled to your own opinion, but I really do not think it was all that bad. To mystic angelica: thank you for reading, I like to write tragic stuff its fun, even though I am really a very happy person. To chocolate éclair: thank you for reading. To anyone else who reviewed and I didn't put your name in her thank you! O in case anyone is wondering my secret plot failed so unfortunately none of the characters belong to me not even Jesse *sigh* they all belong to Meg Cabot who is a fantastic writer. Now enough of my babbling onto the story. What shall happen next?

Kami-chan

Suze POV

When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by white light. Everywhere I looked was light. I looked around trying to figure out where the hell I was. Where was Jesse and Father Dom? I raised my hand to brush the hair from my eyes. Wait a minute why are they glowing? I got up and found I could walk. There was no pain, no blood, and did I mention I was glowing! Yeah way freaky, I mean that must mean that I was…

"Yes Susannah you are dead." I jumped at the unexpected voice and turned around. There was a woman clothed in white, with long golden hair and bright blue eyes that were so light they almost seemed transparent. Her pale skin had an ethereal glow about it, and when I looked closer I saw two snow-white wings flecked with gold.

"Who are you and where I am? I was feeling a little intimidated by this woman, she was easily the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, she also seemed to have a aura of power around her. Something about her made me trust her though.

"Susannah, I am your guardian angel." My what!?! Did she say angel? How can I have an angel? She must have noticed the look of shock on my face, because she laughed softly, a soft lilting sound.

"Yes Susannah, an angel. How else do you think you've survived this long. You have a knack for getting yourself into trouble Susannah. I have had quite a time trying to keep you of trouble all of these years." Well that explains a lot. But where the hell was she a few hours ago. When I died. "Now Susannah you must listen to me. Your life was unjustly taken from you, this was not your time to die." Why don't you tell me something I don't already know? "I can send you back, but only if this is what you truly want. If there is any doubt what so ever that you don't want to return to the world of the living than I cannot do this."

"Are you serious, you had better not be kidding me, cuz if you are I will…"

"No Susannah I am not kidding you. Come here I want to show you something that might make your decision a little easier. Even though I think I already know the answer." I was about to tell her that of course I wanted to go, but then she waved her hand a wide arc and an image appeared where her hand had been. I saw Jesse holding my lifeless body in his arms, I shivered slightly at seeing my dead body, he was shaking and crying uncontrollably. Rocking me back and forth. He looked so sad. I could feel my eyes welling up at the sight of him looking so broken. I had never seen him that sad before. I then heard him say something I had never heard him say before "I love you Susannah." Then the image switched to a very forlorn looking Father Dominic. I had never seen Father D cry before. I turned away unable to take it anymore.

"You are loved very much Susannah. Those people closest to your heart hold you very dear to them. That young man, Jesse, loves you more than anything. He blames himself for what happened to you. Very few people find love like that in their lifetime. You are very lucky to have that. Your life was taken because of jealousy. Jealousy of the love you have, that then can't find. This is the only reason I can send you back. These people, your mother, the priest, and especially Jesse, would do anything to get you back. Love like that is a rare and precious gift, it shouldn't be wasted because of jealousy. Now Susannah what is your answer? If you decide to go back you will be completely healed, but the memories of all the pain will still remain. If you choose to stay here you will stay as you are." I didn't need to think my mind was made up.

"I'm going back." 

"Come here Susannah," she said smiling. I walked over to her and fell into her open arms. She wiped my tears away and closed her arms around me. I heard her murmur something. Slowly warmth spread through my body. When she released me I was no longer glowing. I looked up at her in awe. I was alive again. She smiled at me and swung her arm again, she is a very dramatic person isn't she? An opening appeared in front of me. "Susannah you may go." Was this really happening, could I really go home? This was perfect. If only…

"Umm can I ask you something before I go?"

"Of course child" well here goes nothing.

"Uh… well you see… I was wondering if there was any way…"

"Yes?"

"Is there anyway you can bring Jesse back?" I said this all in a big rush. As soon as the words were out of my mouth I blushed. 

"Answer this for me Susannah," she had turned deadly serious, way more than before, "if I could only give one of you your life back which would you choose? Yours or Jesse's?" Well that was a stupid question.

"Jesse of course." Her face broke out in a huge smile at my words. OK this was starting to freak me out a little, to tell you the truth.

"My dear do you really think I would go through all this trouble to send you back, and have you be alone? You've passed the test Susannah; you care more for him than you do yourself. That deserves some kind of reward don't you think?" I looked up her hopefully she only smiled in return. "Now get going, I can't keep this open forever. Besides your friend seems to be very upset." I turned to go when she stopped me one last time. "Give him a kiss when you see alright Susannah?" Um okay that was a little weird. Its not everyday an angel tells you to kiss the guy you love. Then again its not everyday you come back to life either.

"Sure thing" I was about to go through, but I couldn't just leave without saying anything. So I turned around, not sure exactly what I was going to say. So I just said, "Thank you for everything." She smiled at me knowingly like she was going to see me very soon. Maybe she was, how was I supposed to know.

"Get out of here Susannah." With those last words from her I slipped through the doorway. I don't remember falling, but I must have because the next thing I knew I was in Jesse's arms. His arms were wrapped around me so tight that I could barely breathe. Which under normal circumstances would have been perfectly fine with me.

He still though I was dead. Well really how would he know? He was crying so hard that he hadn't noticed I was breathing again. Much to my dismay my eyes started to fill with tears again. He looked so sad; I had never seen him look so vulnerable before. I reached up to touch his cheek. "I thought I told you not to cry Jesse." He slowly raised his head and looked at me. His eyes were full of disbelief and hope.

"Susannah?" I nodded my head to let him now that it really was me, that I wasn't an allusion. Before I could say anything else. He grabbed me in an even tighter hold. Okay now I really couldn't breathe. Jesse was pretty strong for a dead guy. "How…?"

"Lets just say I have an angel or something." I tried to tell him more but he silenced me with a kiss. This was good. This was very good. Things were definitely looking up.

Jesse POV

"I told you not to cry Jesse." Those words made me freeze. She couldn't have just said that. No Susannah is dead. I felt her die; she died in my arms. Still I know I heard her voice. Could she really be back? I looked down at her face and just stared. Her emerald eyes bore into mine. Her eyes once dead and empty now sparkled with life.

"Susannah?" she nodded at me as if to assure me she was real. "How…?" how could she be back? Was this just some cruel fantasy? I looked back down at her and touched her face, half expecting my hand to pass through her. It didn't she was real. My Susannah was back! I felt a wide smile spread across my face. I must have looked ridiculous but I didn't care. My querida was alive!

"Let's just say I have an angel or something." An angel? Susannah? Well whatever it was I didn't care. I leaned down and kissed her. As my lips met hers if felt warmth spread through me, my once dead heart came to life. Blood was coursing through my veins, and my heart was beating. I heard Susannah gasp. "Jesse…you… you're alive!" It appeared that I was. I started coughing really hard and I saw Susannah look at me in concern. "Jesse! Breathe Jesse!" I drew in a deep lung full of air. I had almost forgotten how good it felt to breathe. "God Jesse am I going to have to teach you to eat too?" I perked up at that. Food, I loved food, as if to remind me of that fact my stomach let out a really loud sound. Susannah seemed to find this really amusing, because she burst out laughing. I forgot all about my stomach at the sight of her rolling on the floor laughing. I couldn't believe she was back. I had come so close to losing her, and now I was alive again. I could give her what she deserved. That is if she still wanted me.

"Jesse? Is something wrong?" her words snapped me out of my thoughts. Well now or never.

"I love you Susannah." She froze and stared at me for a second. Then a huge grin broke across her face. She launched herself at me so hard that I almost fell over. I caught her in my arms and laughed. "So Susannah what about you?" I kind of thought I knew the answer, at least I hoped I did. She didn't answer. She reached up and took my face in her hands and pulled it towards hers. Then she kissed me full on the mouth. I guess I was right. I kissed her back. I never thought I would be able to kiss the girl I loved and not feel guilty about it. Eventually she broke away and smiled at me. I kissed her again, not wanting to ever break apart. Apparently she felt the same.

"Mary Mother Of God!" we quickly broke apart, and turned toward the doorway. There stood Father Dominic, his face was pale white. He kept looking for me to Susannah. His blue eyes were wide with shock, and his mouth was hanging wide open. He looked rather funny. Then he fainted. I am not kidding you he just fell right over. Susannah walked over to see if he was all right. He appeared to be fine, for the most part anyway. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

Suze POV:

"Jesse I just had the weirdest dream. You were alive and so was Susannah. You were also a little to close for my liking." I blushed a little at that. He still didn't seem to notice me. "Why I had that dream I'll never know. Funny though I don't remember falling asleep." He kept going on and on like this to Jesse. Then he seemed to notice his non ghost-like appearance. "Jesse, what happened to you? You're not glowing?" I rolled at him from behind.

"Gee Father D. nothing gets past you does it." He jumped at least a foot at the sound of my voice. Then he turned around to face me. I decided to explain before the poor guy had a heart attack. "Father D. Jesse is alive and so am I. My guardian angel brought us back." I said each word slowly and clearly. To say he was surprised to see me was a vast understatement. I wonder what's up with him? O wait I know two people he thought were dead are now alive. Dang no wonder the poor guy is freaked. 

"An angel? You Susannah, have a guardian angel," why did everyone find that so funny? "That brought you and Jesse back to life?" Finally he gets it! He still looks a little dazed though.

"Yes Father Dom that is exactly what happened."

"Good Heavens I think I need to go lie down." He walked out the door leaving Jesse and me alone. As soon as he left the room I started laughing. I ended up leaning on Jesse for support. His arms came around my waist and held me against his extremely well defined chest. I could get used to this real fast.

She watched the whole scene unravel from above. She had a funny feeling that Susannah wasn't going to need her as much as she used to, not with Jesse around. He had already started to take away her job long ago. Then again those two are bound to be trouble. "My dear children, you have discovered the true power of love. When the feeling is true it can conquer all obstacles in its path. Cherish each other. Live your lives together as you were meant to from the start." As if they two of them had heard the angel speaking over them they looked towards the heavens. 

"I love you Susannah, now and forever. I promise I wont ever leave you." She nodded slowly, looking content and peaceful in his arms.

"I love you to Jesse. I think this was meant to happen, we were always supposed to be together. Someone up there just made a mistake." She looked up at the sky with a knowing smile on her face. "But they've fixed it now." Jesse pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. Smiling as he held her. 

The angel smiled down at them "Hey not everyone's perfect." She watched them a moment longer. "Remember my children. Death is not always the end; in fact it is more often a new beginning. With that last word she shimmered and was gone.

FINISHED! Yay! I hope you all like it. See it ended happy after all. I know the ending was a little mushy but at least they are together, as they should be. Now review and tell you what you think of my creation. The pretty purple button is calling your name. It is begging you to press it and type your hearts out.

Sayonara

~kami-chan~


End file.
